


meet me in the afterglow

by buddiebuddie (positivelystisaac)



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/positivelystisaac/pseuds/buddiebuddie
Summary: “Stop looking at me like that,” TK says with a smile.“Like what?” Carlos asks, voice low.TK sighs, closing his eyes and resting his head against the back of the seat. He can’t keep the smile off his face when he says, “Like I’m all you ever wanted.”
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 20
Kudos: 334





	meet me in the afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> No real plot here, just a short and sweet drabble as I haven’t been able to get these two idiots out of my head this weekend.  
> Title from Afterglow by Taylor Swift.

“Did you see how happy he looked?” TK asks, practically giddy as they watch Paul’s Uber pull away from the curb outside the club. He leans into the warm weight of Carlos’ arm around his waist as they start to walk towards Carlos’ car.

Carlos smiles down at TK, pulling him a little bit closer as they cross the street. “I did,” he confirms. “I’m glad he came.”

“I’m still kind of surprised he agreed,” TK admits as Carlos opens the passenger side door for him. “I thought it was going to take a lot more convincing on our part.”

“We make a pretty good team.” Carlos grins, his smile met with one of TK’s own as they part ways, Carlos walking around the car to open his own door.

“Yeah, I guess we do,” TK says, settling into the passenger seat. He pulls the seatbelt across his chest, clicking it into place before looking up to meet Carlos’ eyes. It’s then that he registers how Carlos is looking at him like he’s the sun, the moon, and all the stars.

“Stop looking at me like that,” TK says with a smile.

“Like what?” Carlos asks, voice low.

TK sighs, closing his eyes and resting his head against the back of the seat. He can’t keep the smile off his face when he says, “Like I’m all you ever wanted.”

Seeing as Carlos has made a point not to touch alcohol around TK out of respect and support for his sobriety, there’s nothing emboldening him right now other than the sheer power of his infatuation with the man sitting on the other side of the center console from him. No tequila in his veins egging him on tonight, just the warm buzz of the intoxication that comes from breathing the same air as one Tyler Kennedy Strand.

And intoxicated he is. So much so that the words tumble from his mouth before he can stop them. “Because you are.”

TK’s eyes open at that, a gleam to them unlike any Carlos has ever seen. And then he’s all but climbing across the center console, and Carlos’ hand is coming up to the side of his face, and it’s fingers in hair and mingled breath and lips crashing together and TK decides it’s okay if he’s all Carlos has ever wanted, because he’s never been more certain of anything as he is that the feeling is mutual.


End file.
